


Of Princes and Kings

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Percy Jackson, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason is a ruthless king who has conquered most of Olympia. Percy is a rich prince who rules in place of his father. When the two meet, it's disastrous.





	1. Prologue

I paced anxiously around the throne room. My blood rushed in my ears. I had heard news that the ruthless emperor, Jason Grace was coming for my province next.

I heard the sound of soldiers fighting as Jason Grace neared my throne room. Everyone around me was dressed in thick armor. I myself was dressed in a translucent, very sheer, knee-length gown. A circlet adorned my head, and golden bracelets hung round my wrists and ankles.

I hoped my plan would go without a hitch. 

I heard roaring coming from outside my throne room doors. They swung open to reveal a bloodied man with blond hair and blue eyes standing in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason looked the prince standing in front of him. His hair was black, and his eyes were sea green. He had thick thighs, a thin waist, and wide hips. 

The prince was obviously an Omega. Jason could smell the pre-heat rolling off of the Omegan prince. That meant that if he submitted to his carnal desires, he would get the prince pregnant.

Jason wouldn't mind that. He thought the prince would look even more attractive all large and swollen with his pups.

Jason approached the prince. The prince's bodyguards brandished their weapons.

"Enough!" the prince exclaimed. "Lay down your weapons and leave us be."

Jason watched in shock as the bodyguards did as they were told (albeit hesitantly). They left the room.

The prince sauntered up to Jason, hips swaying hypnotically as he splayed a hand across the emperor's chest.

"My name is Percy Jackson," he introduced.

Jason kept gawking at the prince's, Percy's, thighs. He'd like to be in between those thighs. 

Much to his shock, Percy grabbed his hands and lead him to the throne. Jason held the back of his head when he stopped, planting a kiss on the prince's plump lips.

Percy pulled Jason down on top of him. He allowed Jason entry into his mouth. He was a good Omega and let the Alpha take over from the beginning.

Percy began working Jason's breeches off. Jason pulled up Percy's gown and began groping his ass. He settled down and pushed his length into the whimpering, squirming Omega beneath him.

Percy whined in want as Jason began pumping in and out of him. The Alpha's knot had begun to take form. He pushed it inside with a popping noise.

Jason bit down on the junction between Percy's neck and shoulder. He bit down just barely hard enough for blood to surface. He kneaded Percy's thighs as he lapped up the small amount of blood.

Jason soon came with a loud moan, and Percy followed not long after. After their fantastic orgasm was over, he stayed inside the Omegan prince, waiting for his knot to go down.

Jason slid out when his knot went down. He looked down at the Omega, who was still whimpering in ecstasy, below him. He hastily pulled his breeches back on and helped the Prince to his feet.

Jason led his newly mated Omega to the door to the throne room, where his officials sat waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy laid on his bed, his heat started. The Alpha sleeping next to him growled in pleasure as he awoke to the smell of his new mate's heat.

"I don't think you've properly learned my name."

Percy was caught by surprise. He yelped in surprise as he felt the Alpha's warm hand glide over his inner thigh.

"It's Jason. Jason Grace," the Alpha said in a low rumble.

Percy's body began involuntarily creating slick as Jason caressed his body. He shivered as he felt his mate growl against his back. He ground his hips against him as Jason's warm, soft hands travelled up his body. 

Jason's hands came to a stop on Percy's stomach. "This is where our beautiful pups will be," he purred. "I'll make sure you're nice and full of 'em."

Percy gasped as he felt Jason slowly sink into him. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. 

Jason rolled his hips back and quickly thrusted back in, stealing his Omega's breath away. He repeatedly did this, all the while murmuring things to his mate.

"You wanna be knocked up don't you?" he asked. When Percy feverishly nodded his head, he smiled and continued, "Good. 'Cause I'll make sure of it."

Percy felt an almost impossible stretch before his knot popped into place. He let out a loud, long slutty whine. He felt Jason's cock twitch inside him.

"I'll make sure you're nice and big and swollen with my pups," Jason purred.

Percy gasped, and he was just barely able to choke out, "J-Jason, I-I'm going t-to cum."

Jason shuddered as he pumped Percy full of his semen. Percy achieved orgasm not too long after. They both waited for Jason's knot to go down before splitting apart.

They laid there for a second, just waiting for nothing in particular. Percy rolled over and looked Jason square in the eyes.

"Do you really wanna have me conceive your pups?" he asked.

Jason nodded. "Why would I ever lie to you?"

Percy shrugged. He sighed, "I don't really know, to be completely honest."

Jason wrapped his arms around his Omega. "Exactly," he said.

The thick wooden door opened, revealing Percy's personal servant. Her hair was honey blonde. Her eyes were stormy grey. Her lips were pink, and she had a light tan.

"Ah, Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed.

The servant, Annabeth, jumped and smiled. "Hey!" she responded. Her face became one of sheer confusion when she spotted the Alpha in her best friend's bed. She asked, "Why is _he_ here?"

Percy looked at Jason and said, "He's my mate. He's not as bad as people make him out to be. He actually cares about me."

Annabeth looked surprised. "Apologies for being so rude!" she apologised.

"Don't worry about it," Jason comforted.

Percy stumbled to his feet, barely able to wrap his blanket around his waist. He gave Annabeth a job and supported her family financially, and they soon became some of the richest nobles in the city-state over which he ruled.

Annabeth cleared her throat and said, "You have breakfast waiting for you in the dining hall."

Percy nodded. "Bring it up to me, please?" he requested. 

Annabeth bowed and left the room, leaving Jason and Percy to themselves once again. She gently closed the door behind her as she left.


End file.
